


Headlights

by merrythoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: The desire to glance back is strong, but Will resists.





	Headlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dapperscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperscript/gifts).



> Taking some prompts and stuff for ships I like (Hannibal, Stony, Stucky, Spacedogs) blahblahblah @ tumblr [here](http://merrythought.tumblr.com/post/160790007638/prompt-me)  
> I made Dapperscript do it bc writing for her gets me all a flutter. I ended up liking it so I decided to post it here too. YAY. D:

 

The desire to glance back is strong, but Will resists. Hannibal Lecter - the infamous Chesapeake Ripper - on his knees and surrendering to Jack Crawford? It's quite the sight; Freddie Lounds would have had a field day if she'd managed to snatch a picture of it. Something about it makes him feel sick to his stomach. It doesn't sit right and yet, with hands that shake only a little, Will Graham opens his door and retreats to the safety of his house.

(He’s fine. He’s okay. This is for the best.)

He goes to his bathroom and shuts the door. He doesn’t bother turning the light on. He sits on the toilet seat, his head in his hands, elbows on his thighs and tries to mentally will his stomach to calm down, for his heart to stop pounding and for the scene outside to hurry and wrap up.

(The sight of Hannibal illuminated reminds him of a deer caught in headlights, eyes seeing - possibly knowing - but accepting its fate nonetheless. Why had Hannibal accepted such a fate?)  
  
He'd chosen his words carefully that morning. They'd been aimed to do more than merely wound an ego or hurt feelings. Their intention had been to sever all bonds, to cut out whatever growth Hannibal Lecter was. It needed to be clean, for them to no longer be conjoined; he needed to be free of Hannibal.

_You delight; I tolerate…_

_I don't have your appetite..._

_Goodbye, Hannibal..._

As black and white as his words had been, Will _knows_ there are shades of grey.

But frankly, he’s tired of that shit, tired of the shadows and the angles, tired of trying to figure out how to actually _exist_ in Hannibal’s orbit.

The evil deserve to be caught, monsters are slain, and yet the end of this story still feels _wrong_. Unsatisfactory, somehow.

(He’s fine. He’s okay. This is for the best.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gif quote from [this song](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bringmethehorizon/deathbeds.html) kill meeeee rip hi


End file.
